


kENMA IS PRECIOUS

by Memeophobia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IN WICH KENMA IS LIKE A KITTEN AND SLEEPS IN YOUR CABINETS, ITRY 2 BE FUNNY?, ITS SO EARLY I AM TRIED, LMAO, LMAO THIS IS SO BAD, M/M, its rated t cus kuroo says the fuck word, kenma sleeps in the cabinet like a dork, mentioned hinata, tHIS WAS BASED OFF A CONVO I HAD WITH A FRIEND, theres music if you want to get into the vibe of the fic :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeophobia/pseuds/Memeophobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma sleeps in bokutos cabinets and it's like a lowkey funny fic also bokuto hits the dab</p>
            </blockquote>





	kENMA IS PRECIOUS

**Author's Note:**

> Meditate: hear me out  
> Meditate: waht if  
> Memeophobia: WHAT IF  
> Meditate: kenma falls asleep at the party right  
> Meditate: r u folloin  
> Meditate: ok  
> Meditate: so  
> Meditate: he falls asleep @ the party  
> Meditate: and fuckin lev tells kuroo  
> Meditate fam kenmas asleep in one of the cabinets

   Everybody's enjoying themselfs, Kuroo and Bokuto taking shots while Kenma, Akaashi and Lev chill out to the music playing in the background. Everybody's a bit buzzed but Bokuto gets full on hammered when he drinks half a bottle of grey goose.

 

‘’Kenma-san, you look tired.’’

 

‘’Yeah you do, maybe you should lay down.’’

 

“No guys I’m fine.’’

 

   Kenma is obviously lying, his words sound slurred, his eyes are glossy and red. Everybody knows all too well that Kenma can't handle liquor, he usually passes out after two or three drinks but tonight he's had about 5. The quietness between the three is broken up when Bokuto and Kuroo come over, talking one hundred miles a minute. Soon Bokuto and Kuroo leave to Bokutos room.

 

‘’hEY GUYS COME CHECK THIS OUT!’’

 

   Akaashi and Lev let out a sigh, getting up from the couch Akaashi ask Kenma if he wants to come along but Kenma replies with a shake of his head. The two take that as a good answer and go see what Bokuto and Kuroo are yelling about.

 

   It’s been about half an hour and all Kuroo and Bokuto wanted to show the two was them dancing, trying to make them join along. Lev is hesitant but starts dancing  [ to the music coming from Bokuto’s speakers ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-sgw9bPV4A) which is really just the kazoo kid trap remix. Akaashi sits on the bed taking a few drinks from his vodka and fruit juice mix watching the three idiots get down to whatever they are listening to. Lev and Bokuto are having fun, hitting the dab and whipping when the bass drops. As soon as the songs over  [ Kuroo starts playing another song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVj0ZTS4WF4) . Thinking back Lev remembers that Kenma was left in the living room all alone so he breaks apart from the group to check on him. Lev looks around Bokuto’s living room but Kenma’s nowhere in sight. Lev checks the other bedrooms, the bathroom and lastly the kitchen. He’s shocked to see one of the kitchen cabinets open and inside houses a very asleep Kenma wrapped up in Kuroo’s large (very large I'm not kidding) coat. In shock, Lev walks back to the room where Kuroo is.

 

‘’Kuroo, you gotta see this!’’

 

‘’What is it, Lev?’’

 

‘’JUST COME HERE’’

 

   Lev gets Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s attention and all of them follow Lev back into the kitchen wanting to see what he’s so worked up about. As soon as all three of them are in the kitchen Bokuto burst out laughing while Kuroo is starstruck, Akaashi is standing in amazement. Kuroo is overwhelmed by how cute Kenma looks, cheeks a light shade of pink , sleeping in fetal position with Kuroo’s jacket covering him.

 

‘’Guys we have to get Kenma down, what if he falls.’’

 

   Akaashi must want to ruin this for Kuroo but he is right. As stupid as it is, Kuroo gets an idea.

 

‘’Bokuto get some pillows.’’

 

‘’WHAT? WHY?’’

 

‘’So he falls on something soft and not your damn counter top. I’ll stay up and watch him so that he doesn't fall on the floor.’’

 

‘’O-okay Kuroo!’’

 

   Bokuto obeys Kuroo’s command and rushes his way into his bedroom, grabbing three large pillows he rushes back into the kitchen. As fast as he could he puts the pillows on the countertop and walks away.

 

‘’We should really get him down you guys Kenma-san might be hurting.’’

 

   Lev tries putting his arms under Kenma to lift him up but Kuroo stops him midway and tells him.

 

‘’He looks so cute don't you dare touch him.’’

 

‘’Kuroo-san this can really hurt Kenma-san’s neck and back.’’

 

‘’It’s fine Akaashi I’ll give him a massage later.’’

 

‘’Ugh okay Kuroo, but it’s fault if he gets hurt.’’

 

‘’Yeah yeah whatever Akaashi just go back to the room with Bokuto and Leg.’’

 

‘’You mean Lev?’’

 

‘’Yeah that.’’

 

   Akaashi rolls his eyes, visible buzzed and quite annoyed with Kuroo. Walking back into the room he finds Bokuto and Lev dabbing to more of  [ Bokuto’s shit music ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnl-qhCgW0Y) .

 

‘’Having fun you two?’’

 

‘’Join us Akaashi!’’

 

   Lev shouts, he must be hammered along with Bokuto because he can't keep quiet even though he is normally the loudest person he knows, besides Bokuto. Akaashi sits back down on the bed, he's tired and feels heavy from the heavy liquor. Everything fuzzy and he just wants to sleep like Kenma. 

 

‘’Bokuto-san?’’

 

   Bokuto stops dabbing and looks over at Akaashi.

 

‘’Yeah, Akaashi?’’

 

‘’Can i take a nap? In here?.’’

 

‘’Oh, um, sure Akaashi.’’

 

   Akaashi doesn't need to be told twice, he lays his head on Bokuto’s pillow and easily falls asleep even with Bokuto and Lev’s laughter.

 

   In the kitchen Kuroo is falling asleep as well, he's so tired, and watching Kenma sleep is making him even more drowsy. Kuroo decides it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a nap. He puts his head down on the table and tries to block out all the light from the kitchen. In about 5 minutes he's in a really heavy sleep. So heavy that he doesn't hear Kenma waking up and somehow managing to get out of the cabinet all by himself without falling. Kuroo’s only been asleep for about 30 minutes when Kenma gets out. Taking a minute to figure out where he is, Kenma looks around the house. He finds Kuroo asleep in the kitchen, Akaashi and Bokuto asleep in Bokuto’s bed and Lev sleeping on the floor. Did they really get that wasted? Instead of questioning it too bar Kenma goes back into the kitchen and fixes himself a glass of orange juice.

 

   Kenma sits down on the kitchen table next to Kuroo and takes out his phone. He has 3 text notifications all from Hinata 

 

Message 1: are you okay kenma????

Message 2: Are you asleep??

Message 3: okay see u soon kenma <3

 

   Seeing this makes Kenma upset, not only did he not reply to his best friend but he doesn't want to reply back and make Hinata think he was being ignored. It’s best to send a message when he's sober anyway, Kenma things and puts his phone back in his pocket. Kenma looks at Kuroo for a while, he looks peaceful with that line of drowl falling on the table. Kuroo is a ugly sleeper though, but a lot of people don't look so good when they sleep. Kuroo must be able to tell that Kenma’s up  because he starts breaking out of sleep and looks up, he looks buzzed a little hung over.

 

‘’Good morning, Kuroo.’’

 

‘’No, good morning to you, Kenma.’’

 

   Kuroo sounds like he’s still tired but he doesn't go back asleep but gets up and stretches.

 

‘’Why were you asleep out here, Kuroo?’’

 

‘’Why were you sleeping in the cabinets?’’

 

   Kenma is surprised by Kuroos question but answered quickly saying ‘’Because it was dark’’

 

‘’Dark like my soul, Kenma.’’

 

‘’Shut up, Kuroo.’’

 

‘’I love you, Kenma.’’

 

‘’I-i love you too. Also, we should go home.’’

 

‘’Who's going to dive?’’

 

‘’Me, Kuroo. You’re too hungover.’’

 

   After a few minutes the two collect their belongings and make it out the door back to the car.

 

‘’You know Kenma, I’d love to fuck you in that jacket.’’

  
   Kenma slams the breaks and Kuroos head almost hits the dashboard.

**Author's Note:**

> BOKUTO HIT THE DAB H I T THE DAB


End file.
